


Harry Potter and the Introduction of Magical Beings

by halstiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, harry has a pet snake, the malfoys aren't as terrible as before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halstiel/pseuds/halstiel
Summary: What would happen if Lucius Malfoy made a vow to protect his family, no matter what the consequences? What would happen if Harry Potter became devious in his effort to survive the conditions of the Dursleys' abuse? What would happen if Draco Malfoy wasn't taught the importance of blood purity? Let's find out.





	Harry Potter and the Introduction of Magical Beings

Narcissa’s composure dropped for a moment. Her stance didn’t change, nor did the lines on her face, remaining cold and indifferent to everyone else in the room. Of course, with the exception of Lucius.

He saw the shock form in her eyes as she stiffened ever so slightly. He saw her discreetly look down at herself, glancing at her round belly, where their unborn baby resided. Lucius saw the helpless, pleading look she gave him as the Dark Lord continued to ramble on about their plans for another attack on mudbloods that was taking place later on that night.

He hesitated for a moment, waiting until the Dark Lord finished his sentence and made a quick decision in his head. Lucius walked up to his Lord and, after bowing his head, kneeled before him and kissed his robes. “My Lord,” he began. “May I make the request that I be excused from this raid, with Severus Snape?”

The words echoed in the large, dark hall, before whispers of “traitor” and “mudblood lover” began polluting the quiet eeriness.

“Silence!” the Dark Lord ordered and it was quiet once again. “Why? Look me in the eyes, Malfoy.” His voice was emotionless and cold.

Lucius looked up into his Lord’s vermillion eyes and focused purely on the truth. “I have reason to believe that my heir will be born this night and I would prefer it if I had the Potions Master with me to help my wife through the birthing rather than without him. I have not spoken to Severus about this because it is a sudden insight.”

The Dark Lord blinked slowly and then declared, “You are speaking the truth. Very well. Severus, I trust that all of your poisons are already prepared, as well as some of the Dementors Folly?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

The Dark Lord nodded.  “Excellent. Before I dismiss you, though, Lucius, I hope you understand why I need to do this. I will not put up with anymore disruptions.” Lucius’ eyes widened as his Lord lazily flicked his wand at him. “ _Crucio_.”

Lucius had one thought before he was tortured: it’s worth it. 

 

 

Narcissa gasped in pain and gripped Lucius’ hand tightly. “Lu-- Lucius,” she murmured, her entire body tense.

“Narcissa, drink,” Severus said, opening up the palm of her other hand. “Bernard’s Baby Birthing Boosting potion; not only will it lessen the pain, but it will soothe your nerves, as well as your child’s.” His face softened as he held her other hand and helped her imbibe the potion without spilling it. “I altered it slightly, so that it takes effect immediately.”

She let out a breath and her entire body relaxed into the bed. “Now, Narcissa,” Severus said, his voice lowering. “I need you to push. Do you understand?” She began to tense again, but Severus locked eyes with her and Lucius could tell they were communicating through Legilimency.

Slowly, Narcissa began to push, her eyes never looking away from Severus’. Meanwhile, Severus began to speak. “Lucius, I need you to go between her legs and tell me about the progress we’re making.”

Lucius did as he said and soon, he was holding his blood-covered child tightly in his arms. Severus hurried to his side and cut the umbilical cord.

Lucius smiled genuinely, with tears in his eyes, for the first time in a long while. “Hello, son,” he whispered. _No matter what ties I have to my lord, I will always protect you and Narcissa_ , Lucius vowed silently.

Lucius walked up to Narcissa’s bedside and handed her the cooing baby. Her smile was filled with warmth. “Draco Lucius,” she declared in a soft voice. Narcissa looked at Lucius and he smiled.

“Draco Lucius,” he agreed.

 

 

“My Death Eaters,” greeted the Dark Lord. “Welcome, my most trusted, loyal servants.”

Lucius was present, as well as Bellatrix and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange.

“My lord,” they all murmured as they kneeled delicately and kissed the hem of his robes.

“I have . . . let us call them gifts, for you, my most loyal,” the Dark Lord said. With a flourish, he opened his robes and revealed two items: a small, golden cup with a badger on the side and an old journal.

Lucius’ eyes widened as he caught sight of the cup and he looked up at his Master with a question in his eyes.

The Dark Lord laughed in a mocking manner. “Of course you would recognise Helga Hufflepuff’s teacup, Lucius.”

Lucius kept his composure as the others laughed maliciously. When it died down, Lucius bowed his head and said, “I was trained at a young age to recognise valuable collectables, my Lord.” _If Bellatrix had remained undisturbed in her mind, then she, too, would see the beauty held in front of her_ , he added silently to himself.

“Look me in the eyes. All of you,” the Dark Lord murmured. Lucius studied him subtly: his dark hair, his sharp jaw, his straight nose. All that separated the Dark Lord from Lucius was his abnormally pale skin and his blood red eyes.

Not counting his power, mind.

“I require something of you, my servants,” continued the Dark Lord. “These . . . objects have a special meaning to me. They must be protected at all costs, which is why I want them to be placed either in your personal vaults, or your Gringotts vault.” They all nodded solemnly. “Bellatrix and Rodolphus, I want you to take Hufflepuff’s teacup. Make sure it is protected. You are dismissed.”

They both kissed the hem of the Dark Lord’s robes again before standing. Bellatrix took the teacup and they both left, Bellatrix practically skipping.

For some reason, Lucius felt nervous with this encounter of the Dark Lord. Something has changed.

“Of course something has changed, Lucius,” the Dark Lord snapped, almost impatiently. “Though, it would have been funnier to have Bella in the room, don't you think? She’d laugh hysterically, but maybe she’d get the wrong idea about what’s going to happen, hmm? She’d think I’m about to kill you! How preposterous!” His high, mocking laughter filled the chamber once again.

“My Lord?” Lucius inquired, keeping his mind as blank as possible.

“I know of the vow you made the day your son was born.” Any kind of sick amusement was now gone and the Dark Lord’s face almost seemed sincerely devastated. “Not true betrayal, I am aware, but . . . I intend for you to redeem yourself. I’m willing to trust you with this.” The Dark Lord leaned down, looming over Lucius’ face. He threw the book before Lucius. “Should I ever fall; should I ever fail in my mission of destroying all mudbloods and half-breeds . . . I want you to _sabotage_ Dumbledore.” His voice lowered, as he put emphasis on his words. “In any way possible. Perhaps by using this book.” He smiled nastily.

“And should you fail to do anything by the time I return to power, and I will return to power, I assure you, my dear Lucius, then you will watch Draco die as he spasms with the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse. You will watch your beloved scream as I force her to slice her body open and tell her to scream out her pain, before she, too, dies. And then, you die. We’ll see how you suffer when we get there.

“I want your loyalty, Lucius. Undoubted loyalty.” The Dark Lord paused and smiled. He raised his wand. “ _Imperio_.”

 

 

Lucius’ mind awakened.

The darkness and obliviousness that had taken over his mind was lifted.

He took in his surroundings; Narcissa sat next to him in their personal drawing room; she was cooing at Draco. He watched for a moment before he voiced, “Narcissa?” Lucius had almost expected his voice to be weary and his throat to be dry, parched, even, but it was the same as he’s always recognised it.

Narcissa recognised it, too. He had never seen her move so quickly with Draco in her arms. “Lucius? Are you back, my darling? Are you of sound mind?”

Narcissa looked beautiful, so filled with joy. He only nodded, not trusting his voice. She carefully shifted Draco in one arm and hugged Lucius in a way that she hadn’t in many months.

“What day is it?” he asked quietly.

“The 31st of October,” she replied, her voice going tense. He let the shock roll off of him as he tightened his grip on her. “Did he release you of the spell?”

Lucius frowned. “No, not to my knowledge--”

A scream echoed around them, coming from another room in the manor. It was filled with such grief, pain and fury that even Lucius cringed back; Draco started crying.

“The Dark Lord has fallen! _The Dark Lord is GONE_!”

Bellatrix ran into the room, her eyes darkened with anger. She took in her surroundings and laughed mirthlessly. “The Dark Lord has fallen,” she laughed, malicious glee  overwhelming her wrath. “But he will _return!_ Mark my words, Cissy, Lucy, little itty-bitty Draco! _The Dark Lord will rise again!_

“Before he does, though. I’m going to go have some fun. Come with me, dear Lucius?” Bellatrix asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

“No, not now, Bellatrix,” he said, trying to shy away from her insanity.

She smirked, her eyes flashing in a way that eerily reminded Lucius of the Dark Lord. “Suit yourself, _traitor_.” Her laugh echoed around in the corridor as she left.

Lucius held Narcissa tightly as they both shook in fear.

Neither doubted Bella’s words.

 

 

“Lucius, what are you going to say to him?” Narcissa asked, her voice hard.

“I am going to teach him the way of Malfoys,” he replied haughtily. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

“Lucius,” she warned.

“Narcissa,” he said in a soothing tone. “I am merely having the same discussion I had with my own father, though perhaps paraphrased differently.”

She didn’t look reassured with his words, but didn’t stop him as Lucius called a house elf to Apparate Draco to his personal study. He walked away without another word.

Lucius entered the room, his eyes taking in his surroundings quickly: the violet walls, with green vines and ivy painted and charmed to continue to grow; the dark mahogany desk, with matching end tables next to leather love seats and chairs placed in front of the fireplace-- and Draco standing near the desk.

Draco looked horribly out of place in the opulent setting, with his warm playing cloak on; the cloak had originally been a rich, creamy colour, but was now stained green from the grass outside. His blond hair was curly and messy and he had a smudge of dirt on one of his cheeks.

Lucius smiled at the sight and Draco smiled in return.

“Hello, fatha,” he said, light and happy.

“Hello, Draco.” He paused. “Do you know why you’re here, Draco?”

His grey eyes widened as he replied. “No, fatha.”

“May I ask, how old are you Draco?” Lucius smiled inwardly as Draco’s smile widened and his eyes turned mischievous.

“I’m four now, fatha! You know already-- it was yesterday!”

Lucius chuckled and agreed. “Yes, I do know. I have some things I’d like to talk to you about.”

Almost instantly, Draco composed himself. Lucius smiled, a bit ruefully. He now understood what Narcissa was worried about with their talk.

“Come, Draco. Let’s sit in front of the fire.”

Draco looked startled and a little confused, but complied easily with his father.

Once they were both situated, Lucius began to speak. He didn’t look at Draco, but knew he was listening. “When I was your age, Draco, my father had this conversation with me. When my father was your age, he had this conversation with his father and so on.” Lucius paused. “This was the first conversation where my father taught me about blood purity and the importance of it. We are pureblood, Draco. We are purely magical when it comes to our blood.” Lucius took a deep breath.

“This was supposed to be when I told you how people with a lesser blood status are inferior to us. They don't matter as much. However, that’s not true.”

Lucius finally looked at his son. “We are going to have these conversations many times when I begin to train you with Wizarding traditions. However, I will not teach you about the ‘power’ of blood status. I want you to judge someone based on their character and loyalty rather than the purity of their blood.”

Draco’s eyes were wide when he nodded.

“Let’s begin with blood status and how most pureblood families in the Sacred Twenty-Eight treat those who are not pureblood. You might wish to begin practising your writing skills as we begin . . .”

 

 

Severus and Minerva sat quietly in her cottage, sipping tea and discussing their plans for the next school year. Severus watched as Minerva contemplated something, noticing exactly when she was about to say something problematic.

Severus held up a hand just as she was opening her mouth. "I feel as if I won't want to hear this."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I assure you, you don't," Minerva replied briskly. "But I believe you should have some warning before this up and coming school year. Albus didn't want me to tell you," she added.

He put down his hand, a frown clearly etched in his face. He grew impatient as she innocently sipped her tea. "Well?"

Her lips curled up slightly before Minerva grew sober. "Harry Potter is starting this year."

Severus blinked, sneering slightly. "And?"

"And I believe you shouldn't judge him so quickly, despite him bearing the last name 'Potter,'" she snapped. Minerva always has been loyal to her Gryffindors. She frowned, though, and the bitterness Severus was feeling toned down at her expression. "I do not believe he will have lived a pampered life you think he has, despite his status."

Both of his eyebrows raised in question and she continued: "The Muggles he lives with despise magic."

"He lives with Petunia, though, yes?" he questioned. Severus put down his teacup and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Minerva gave a slight nod, frowning at him. "I doubt he'll be able to receive his Hogwarts letter. At least, the first time around." Severus smirked and opened his mouth before she cut him off. "He isn't even _here_ yet, Severus, I do not want to hear anything disparaging towards him-"

"Nothing disparaging," he assured quickly. "Just a bargain I want to make."

Her eyes narrowed as he picked up his tea and took a sip innocently. Minerva rolled her eyes as she said, "Well?"

"I believe he will get the first letter; if he has learned to live with those miserable Muggles, surely he must have learned some subtlety to survive. Perhaps we put some magical parchment in the letter so that he can communicate with us."

"A Protean charm?" she asked, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Of a sort. Or, we can tell him to write a letter to Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall and to give it to the Squib that lives next door. What was her name, again?" he asked.

"Ms. Figgs," she answered distractedly. His smirk widened into a mischievous smile. Minerva returned the smile reluctantly. "We'll see."

"We shall. Deal?"

She hesitated for a moment before putting out a hand. "Deal," she declared. 

Their handshake was firm. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm back and better than ever. i know that this is long awaited and it isn't even the whole thing, but this is the prologue for my new Harry Potter series. many aspects of my other beginning will be included, but this will most likely be shorter, more to the point, and remain mostly canon and in character, despite some obvious changes. i've yet to finish the entire story and i'm debating on whether or not i will post the entire thing in one go or have separate chapters. nonetheless, it is coming soon, i can promise you that! i hope you enjoyed this, leave me some feedback on what can be changed, et cetera. much love, lexi


End file.
